


Forever and Always

by mythicait



Series: Rowaelin Oneshots [5]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Smut, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/pseuds/mythicait
Summary: Tumblr prompt: “You’re the only one I wanna wake up next to.” - Rowaelin pleaseFor @tangledraysofsunshine





	1. Forever and always

Weddings were awful and Aelin hated them. 

They were long and ceremonial and stiff and full of people she did not like. Specifically, people who thought they were allowed to ask her what she was doing with her life and where her boyfriend was. As if she had a plan or a boyfriend. 

Honestly, though, it wouldn’t be so bad except she always went to weddings with her best friend. Rowan used to be her favorite person at weddings because they would poke fun at the music and the bride’s mother and generally be part of that annoying group being loud and obnoxious. Then Rowan had broken up with his long-term girlfriend, Lyria, and Aelin old feelings for him had reared their ugly head.

So now sitting next to him at weddings was torture. She very well couldn’t tell all of the extended family that the man she wanted to marry was sitting right next to her with no clue. 

And this wedding was quite possibly the worst one yet. It was lovely and Aelin was impossibly happy to watch her other best friend and practical sister, Lysandra, get married to the love of _her _life, Fenrys. But it only drove home that her one true love was still out of reach. Her being the Maid of Honor and Rowan being the Best Man had nothing to do with it, of course. Seeing him standing mere feet away from her at the top of that dais had absolutely nothing to do with her heart breaking inside her chest. Nothing. 

Throughout the entire sappy ceremony, Rowan threw her sly looks and rolled eyes and she tried to respond in kind. Mostly she tried to focus on Lys and Fenrys instead, on how happy they looked and how utterly sweet their vows were. 

It was much later, during the reception when the wedded couple were making their rounds, when Aelin and Rowan finally talked. 

“So what’s going on, Ace?”

Aelin startled and accidentally looked right into the bright green eyes that were far too close to her. Grimacing slightly, she tried to cover. “Well, from what I can tell, our best friends just got married.” She managed to get a little of her normal bite in there but Rowan looked unimpressed. 

“Aelin, I’ve known you for how long? Tell me what’s going through your head right now.” 

Maybe it was the champagne or the atmosphere or the gin or just the years taking their toll, but Aelin was suddenly exhausted. That bone-deep tired that made her say and do stupid things. 

“I’m thinking that it would be really fucking nice to marry the man I love and hear him make those kind of vows to me.” She tried out a weak smile but it fled when she felt the tears she had been holding back fall. Cursing, she swiped at them before they ruined her makeup. 

Rowan was silent long enough that she dared a glance at him - only to find those green eyes of his burning into her. 

“You make it sound like there’s a specific man you’re thinking of.” His voice was soft and dangerous, the way it got when he was about to say something she didn’t want to hear. Too far, too far, she’d gone too far. 

“Y-you know I’m not dating anyone, Rowan, who the hell would I be talking about?” 

“I was hoping you were talking about me.”

It took several seconds for his words to sink in and she stared at him blindly. Finally, her lungs started working again and she laughed unsteadily. “Rowan, it’s mean to tease a girl when-”

“I mean it, Ace. You’re the last thing I think about at night and you’re the only woman I want to wake up next to. I’ve been in love with you for years.” 

Abruptly, Aelin stood. She shoved her seat back and grabbed Rowan’s wrist, hauling him away from the table and towards the back hall. He sent up a minor protest when she dragged him into the women’s restroom, but he didn’t put up a fight. Throwing the lock on the door and checking the stalls, Aelin finally stopped moving. Her breaths were coming in short gasps and she kept her gaze on the tiled wall in front of her.

“Do you mean that?”

Gentle hands landed on her shoulders and turned her to face him. When she didn’t look up, his fingers caught her chin and tugged until she met his gaze. 

The tenderness in his eyes broke her.

“I mean it, fireheart. I love you, forever and always.”

A second didn’t go by before her arms were wrapped around his neck as she launched herself onto him. Rowan staggered but his lips found hers and nothing else mattered. 

Aelin had imagined kissing Rowan a thousand times before but nothing compared to how it felt to breathe him in. His fingers tangled in her hair and he pressed against her, every line and curve of their bodies fitting together like they were one being. She was lost and found and everything in her life had built to this one stolen moment in a hotel bathroom. 

Lysandra finally found them much later, knocking loudly on the door and teasing them about how unhygenic it was to fuck in a bathroom. But most of their time had been spent talking, low and soft about how they loved one another. Their kisses were unhurried until Rowan told her how he would make love to her that night and they had to break apart before they went too far. 

Aelin enjoyed the rest of that wedding far more than she had before. But her own wedding less than a year later was her favorite. 


	2. And Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Gimmie the fluffy smut from when they leave the wedding because you love meeee
> 
> For my lovely @schmlip-scribble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-reception soft smut!

The phrase “floating on air” had never fully made sense to Aelin before now. But now she understood it - she felt like nothing could tie her down and keep her from the absolute joy that suffused her entire being.

Rowan loved her. He _loved_ her.

Her hand was warm where he held it and they managed to make it through the rest of the reception that way, connected at that one point. Rowan’s thumb traced circles over her skin and she squeezed his fingers whenever their eyes met. No one beyond Lysandra and Fenrys seemed to notice, but they threw plenty of teasing glances their way.

Finally, after the cake had been cut and the games all played, Lysandra managed to tug Aelin away. She had barely raised an eyebrow before Aelin was spilling her guts about what happened. Seeing her friend truly happy for the first time in what felt like forever was one of the best wedding gifts she could have asked for and she tugged Aelin into a tight hug.

Burying her head into her friend’s shoulder, Aelin quieted. They stayed like that for a long moment before Lys pulled back. Her eyes glittered and the grin she wore was more feline than human.

“You have my official permission to skip out on your duties and go get laid.”

***

Rowan’s attention caught and stayed on the two giggling women, even as Fenrys teased him.

“But you do know that if you hurt her, I will have to kill you,” his childhood friend concluded. He was smiling, but Rowan knew better than to take him too lightly.

Still, he put a hand over his heart and tried his best to look offended. “Aren’t you supposed to say that to her?”

“Nope. You can take care of yourself but she’s like my little sister and if she comes crying to me, I will kick your ass.” His smile was sharp but Rowan’s eyes caught on Aelin again.

“No need to worry about that, I’m never going to let anything happen to her.”

“Gods, take your sappy face out of here already.”

“I’m not the one who vowed to treasure and honor Lysandra earlier, so I don’t think you’re allowed to call me sappy today.” Rowan laughed as he stood, grabbing Aelin’s purse and avoiding Fen’s smack before striding across the room.

He slipped an arm around Aelin’s waist and tugged her back against him, dropping his lips to her ear. “Ready to go, fireheart?”

She arched against him ever so slightly and was slightly breathless when she said, “Take me home.”

***

Lysandra plopped herself down on her husband’s lap and they watched their dearest friends practically run to the door. Looping her arm around his neck, she leaned down until their lips met.

“You owe me fifty bucks, Mr. Marama.”

“What’s mine is yours, Mrs. Marama.”

***

Rowan broke the speed limit on their way back to his place.

He refused to take the blame though since Aelin had shifted his hand so that it rested on her thigh and it was all he could concentrate on. Tracing circles on the silky fabric of her dress, he kept track of how many times her breath hitched. He couldn’t look at her or he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to make it back to the apartment before pulling over.

Finally, he pulled into his complex and was out of the car as soon as he had it parked. At her side of the car, he opened the door before she had the chance. He tugged her out and had her pushed up against the metal, his lips on hers before she finished saying his name.

Aelin tasted like champagne and frosting and light and Rowan savored every moment. He bit down on her lower lip, sucking on it before tangling his tongue with hers. She whimpered into his mouth and he slowed, taking his time as his hands moved from her neck down the front of her body. He wanted her trembling and weak beneath his touch.

Sliding one of his thighs between hers, Rowan rocked into her heat. In all the times he had imagined her coming apart in his hands, he hadn’t fully captured just how perfect it was to feel her against him and to have her moaning his name in between her gasps.

Her hands clutched at his shoulders when his mouth moved to lick and suck down the column of her throat. The feel of her nails biting into his skin made him growl. Hooking his hands under her thighs, he lifted until her legs wrapped around his waist and the only things holding her up were his hips and the car behind her.

Which is what reminded Rowan that they were in the parking garage and not already in his apartment.

“Fireheart, we have to go upstairs.”

“No,” she said petulantly. It was her turn to nip at his neck as he pulled back, even as her arms and legs tightened around him. Rowan laughed but it turned into a moan as she twisted her hips against his, using the high slit in her dress to her advantage as she grinded against his cock.

He couldn’t help but rock against her again, pinning her hips to the car as they moved together, the heat of her core burning into him through the material of their clothing. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she tugged until their lips were a breath apart.

“If I didn’t fuck you in that bathroom, what makes you think I’m going to fuck you here?” Rowan purred against her. Abruptly, he pulled back, dropping her legs and stepping away until they weren’t touching anywhere. He ached to hold her again but the outraged cry she let loose made it worth it. Smirking, he led the way to the stairs.

***

Apparently she wasn’t getting laid today because she was going to have to kill Rowan.

Not half a day into - whatever they were - and he was already driving her to murder. She scowled at his retreating back before slamming the car door shut and stalking after him. Trailing him all the way up the stairs, Aelin fumed. The buzzard spouts all these pretty words and-

Yeah, okay, obviously they weren’t actually going to have sex in the parking garage. And his “I love you” was still echoing inside her mind. So she would forgive him for being an ass. This time.

That didn’t mean she would make this easy for him though.

When they reached his apartment, Aelin waited patiently, adopting a bored look as he unlocked the door. Silently, she crowed in triumph when he looked put out that she wasn’t raging at him. Normally, she took every opportunity to tease him but she really enjoyed throwing him off right now. And she had to make the most of this because she knew she wouldn’t be able to stop herself once he put his hands on her again.

Rowan leaned against his counter, every inch of his tall frame angled towards Aelin. He crossed his arms and she bit back a moan as she watched his muscles shift under the material of his button-down. The two stared at each other for several long moments before they moved together.

Aelin flung herself at him while Rowan reached out to her, gathering her close in his arms. “We’ve played that game for long enough, love. You’re mine now.” He sealed his words with a kiss, harder and hotter than before. With her legs wrapped around him once again, it was an easy thing for him to carry her to his bedroom.

Setting her down on his bed, Rowan pushed until she laid back against the covers. He took a moment to admire her, the woman of his dreams on his bed and in his arms finally. Her golden hair was spread out beneath her and the emerald color of her dress made the gold in her eyes shine more brightly than he had ever seen it.

Reaching up to grab his tie, Aelin tightened her legs around him. "So are you going to make good on those promises from earlier?" The things that he had whispered he was going to do to her when they were in their own world in the reception bathroom. That made her burn at the mere thought of them.

Rowan's eyes darkened and her breath caught when he leaned down to kiss the base of her throat. His lips wandered up until they brushed hers. "I always keep my promises to you, Aelin."

His hands traced over her curves, making her writhe beneath him, until he found her zipper and helped her slip out of her dress. Exceedingly happy she had worn her matching set of lacy red underthings, Aelin was smug as Rowan just looked at her dumbly for several seconds.

"Gods, fireheart, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Aelin felt her blush spread across her skin and she sat up to kiss him, needing his hands on her body. She managed to get his tie off and his shirt unbuttoned before he knelt in front of her. He planted kisses along her neck and collarbones before dragging his lips and fingers across the swell of her breasts above her bra. She whimpered when he finally took off her bra and his lips closed around one of her nipples.

Fire streaked along her veins as Rowan took his time learning every inch of her body. When he settled between her legs, still kneeling in front of her, he worshipped her like the goddess he sometimes called her. The first stroke of his tongue had her calling out his name but she lost the ability to speak when he sucked on her clit, shattering for him as he pulled her over the edge.

Once wasn’t enough for him so he made her come again, this time with his fingers buried inside her. When he finally stood, dragging his lips up her stomach and chest, Aelin was close to tears. She kissed him fiercely as he slid out of his pants and pushed her further up the bed. When he went to open his side table, Aelin caught his hand.

“Don’t need one, I’ve got an IUD, remember?”

“You sure?” he asked, his voice rough and deeper than normal.

Aelin laughed, her eyes alight. “Positive.”

Growling playfully, Rowan nipped at the skin of her shoulder. He shifted until his hips were between hers, both of them moaning when his cock slid along the length of her wet slit. Rowan rocked against her again, murmuring endearments in her ear as she arched against him.

“Please, Rowan, I need you,” she gasped out before she sought his lips with her own. He drove his tongue into her mouth as he slid inside her, seating himself to the hilt in one slow stroke. They stayed like that for an endless moment, neither moving as Aelin adjusted to the size of him and Rowan basked in her heat.

When he pulled out to thrust into her again, Aelin met him halfway. They moved together seamlessly, as if this was all they had ever known and the only thing that had ever mattered. Rowan slipped one hand between them to circle her clit and when she spasmed around him, he followed her off the edge and spent himself inside her.

Minutes later, when Aelin finally regained some of her senses, Rowan was brushing kisses over her skin and whispering in the Old Language. “What are you saying, Ro?”

“It’s a prayer.”

“What kind of prayer?”

Rowan hummed against her skin, continuing in his native tongue as he made his way lower until she couldn’t remember her own name, let alone what she had asked.

And he wouldn’t tell her what he said until he spoke it again as part of his vows, in both Old Language and new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prayer that I had in mind that Rowan says is and old Celtic wedding blessing: 
> 
> You are the star of each night,  
You are the brightness of every morning,  
You are the story of each guest,  
You are the report of every land.  
No evil shall befall you, on hill nor bank,  
In field or valley, on mountain or in glen.  
Neither above, nor below, neither in sea,  
Nor on shore, in skies above,  
Nor in the depths.  
You are the kernel of my heart,  
You are the face of my sun,  
You are the harp of my music,  
You are the crown of my company.
> 
> Fenrys' last name is one that the wonderful WerewolfPrince came up with and is the Maori word for "moon," as well as being the name of a goddess!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, and especially commenting!
> 
> Feel free to visit me on tumblr @myfeyrelady!


End file.
